


A Princedom in Red

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Guild Natsu Dragneel, F/M, Multi, Non-Fairy Tail Member Natsu Dragneel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Natsu hangs out at the Red Princess Guild with friends.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Carol/Capriccia
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	A Princedom in Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[PR]**

**A Princedom in Red**

**[PR]**

**Red Princess Guildhall, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X791**

After coming back to the guild after a long job, Natsu Dragneel and his Exceed companion, Happy, arrived just in time to listen to another of Master Briana's obsessive plans to get Blue Pegasus' Ace, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, into their guild as Briana's "partner" which, to Natsu, Happy, and a few other members got old and nonsensical very fast, even if they couldn't speak out publicly.

"I'm telling you people, one of these days we'll end up like those Phantom Lord idiots." Happy commented to Nastu and their likeminded guildmates, Lucy Heartfilia, Carol, and Capriccia, as they sat around a table eating and drinking.

"Tell me about it, Happy." Natsu replied in agreement. "I don't want to think too badly about Master Briana, but her focus on that Ichiya guy is bringing us nothing but trouble."

"I definitely would hate to be rendered jobless just because my Guild Master went out of hand against the Magic Council's rules." Lucy Heartfilia commented with a sad expression as she thought about her rent.

"For what it's worth, I get what the three of you are saying." Carol said before taking a drink from her glass.

"I don't really see the appeal to that foolish Kotobuki, anyway." Capriccia admitted with her arms crossed. "Master Briana could go for someone far better."

"It's practically common knowledge that he's weak without his Perfumes." Carol noted.

"He's a lecherous freak." Lucy added in disgust.

"He's definitely not handsome." Happy said with a straight face.

"And he's obsessed with that Titania girl from Fairy Tail, even though he's thirty-six to her nineteen now." Said Natsu as he rolled his eyes while the girls shivered from his words.

"And this is the part where I say my word is final, boy." A sharp tone of voice responded to their conversation as they all saw Briana herself glaring at them.

"Sorry, Mistress!" Carol and Capriccia instinctively apologized with their heads bowed down.

"We didn't mean anything by it!" Lucy and Happy added in fright.

Natsu, however, after recognizing that Briana was there, merely groaned, but said nothing.

Pinching her nose, Briana responded to Natsu's nonchalance by saying. "It's not like I reprimand you for your own skirt chasing."

As she then took her leave while Natsu rolled his eyes again, Carol and Capriccia edged closer to him as they affectionately gazed at the then amused Dragon Slayer.

"It's not like you need to chase skirts, anyway, Natsu." Capriccia said as she pulled her mask down to kiss his forehead.

"Indeed, you're just that much of an alpha male." Carol agreed as she brought her lips to Natsu's who gladly reciprocated.

Looking at the scene, Happy dropped sweat at what was a regular thing while Lucy huffed in annoyance and said under her breath. "Damn cheaters."

**[PR]**

**It felt like a good idea to make two separate one-shots considering that the Maiden Quartet of the Red Princess Magic Guild from the Lightning Gods spin-off are clearly four women in total and the character box on FanfictionNet allows only four characters to be selected, but I didn't want to exclude Natsu from the list, so I did what I could pairing Natsu with Carol and Capriccia in an alternate version of the first half of Lightning Gods because I figured that all three would be more annoyed at Master Briana's romantic interest in Ichiya than Sonnet and Lead, even if it's behind closed doors.**


End file.
